Halloween Lovers
by Red and Gold Phoenix
Summary: “Bad dog!” She growled. He mock-whimpered, only a little unsure if she was actually angry with him. Satou/Takagi Lemon Warning!


_**Happy Halloween!!!**_ I hope you enjoy my second Satou/Takagi lemon! I really had fun with this! :3 Also, if this scares you that's OKAY because its Halloween!

I disclaim all characters, they belong to Gosho-sama!

**WARNING! INTENSE HALLOWEEN THEMED LEMON!**

* * *

Takagi Wataru was practically panting as he pulled his partner over the threshold of his apartment and closed the door. He locked it and turned to face her, his eyes lighting up with satisfaction.

Takagi was going to thank Yumi-san for convincing Miwako and himself to wear matching costumes to the MPD Halloween party. If that hadn't been a statement of his relationship status with her, he didn't know what was! Well, other than the engagement ring on her finger.

At first they were skeptical to go in matching costumes; it was a little embarrassing. But when they had found matching wolf ears and tails (according to the package)… well, there was no resisting that. And so, the couple had ended up going as a pair of wolves. They had even managed to match their ears and tails to their hair colors.

Wataru snickered as he kicked off his shoes; all of the other officers had been so jealous. Not that he could blame them; Miwako looked positively gorgeous in her black halter top and black skinny pants, and her high-heels and…Ooh, he was so glad she was his!

An involuntary moan escaped his lips as she pulled off her heels and smirked at him. Satou knew very well that her fiancé was extremely aroused; quite helplessly so, in fact.

She had had a very fun time at the party. She was glad they decided to listen to Yumi. Although the evening had been enjoyable, Miwako was certain that it would be nothing compared to what lay ahead.

"I'm gonna fuck you senseless." Wataru growled playfully at her. He was aware that he was nearly drooling.

"Oh my, such language coming from an officer." Miwako laughed; it was very rare that he would use such vocabulary.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not an officer right now." Takagi said excitedly as he pulled his love against him.

He had been dying to touch her the entire evening. He could never explain in words how liberating it felt to finally do just that. His hands were all over her, a smile tugging at his lips. The material of her halter was blissfully thin and tight, the slightly furry texture felt wonderful on his skin.

"Mmm." He sighed as he pulled the fluffy tail through his fingers.

"I love this." He told her before pressing his lips to hers. They had barely started kissing when her tongue easily slipped between his parted lips. Takagi responded by sliding his own over hers and deepening the kiss. Satou let go of all self control, she kissed him aggressively, matching his efforts.

Both wolf-officers were too lost in the other to find the couch; instead they simply sunk to the floor a few feet away from the front door. She lay beneath him as the kiss became so intense it was almost painful.

When air was needed they would briefly break apart and breathe before quickly rejoining their mouths. When they broke for air, Miwako was about to kiss him again when he stopped her.

"No, we're not doing it right! From now on, wolf sex only." He said grinning at her.

"Huh, what the hell are you talking about Wataru?" She asked, confused and gasping.

"We're wolves so we have to act like it!" His answer had been very enthusiastic; Miwako couldn't help herself as her lips curved into a deadly smile.

"Oh, I understand." She growled before pushing him on his back and pouncing on him. She licked the side of his neck, fervor increasing when he groaned in appreciation.

As she tasted his skin a savage need to bite overtook her. Vision hazy, Miwako freely bit down on his skin. It wasn't hard enough to pierce the surface, but it would definitely be enough to leave a mark.

He slipped his hands under her shirt and massaged her back. He would never understand why they both loved biting so much. She was probably even worse than him in that regard.

Knowing what he wanted, Miwako sank her teeth in further for a few seconds before moving to the other side and repeating the action. When she started to feel dizzy from the lack of oxygen she released his neck and he sat up.

He swiftly pulled her top over her head and threw it away. She smiled knowingly at him as he froze at the sight of her black lacy braw.

"Do you like it? It's new." She said coyly, watching him.

Slowly his eyes drifted upward from her chest to her face, his lips opened and curved upward as he bared his teeth at her. Miwako had to admit that the look he was giving her was indeed wolfish.

He said nothing as he crawled behind her on all fours. He placed his hands on her back as he took the clasp in his mouth and pulled on it. Miwako was a little surprised and wondered how far he was going to take their role-playing.

"Oh, my!" she gasped as he actually succeed in unhooking her bra with his teeth. Wataru crawled around her and positioned him self in front of her. He leaned in toward her chest and kissed the valley between her breasts before taking the thin strip of material that linked the cups in his teeth. He moved his head back and pulled the bra off her body.

He whipped his head to the side and threw the garment a few feet. When he looked back at her, she was looking at the bra, obviously impressed with his prowess. "_There was a time when he could barely do that with his hands."_

He took the opportunity while she was distracted to scoop her up in his arms and carry her to the bedroom. He quickly made it to his bed and dropped her on it.

Determined to not let him have all the fun, she grasped the sides of his brown muscle-top and yanked it up over his head. She lay back down and waited for his mouth to find her chest.

He made a point of moving agonizingly slow. Miwako growled at him, frustrated, when his mouth hovered an inch over the tip without touching her.

"Come on Wataru!" She practically yelled at him. Extremely pleased by her feral frustration, he flicked his tongue over the smooth texture.

Upon contact, Miwako, instantly arched her back toward his face

"Oh, yes…" She moaned as he took her breast in his mouth and sucked. She let her head fall back as he switched breasts while kneading the other in his hand. A moment later, he pulled her up and pressed her against him.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly. Miwako almost jumped at his voice, that was the first thing he had said in a while.

"Never better." She answered as she wrapped her arms around his bare back and held him tightly. She loved the feel of his hard six-pack on her skin. He returned the embrace, running his hands gently over her back.

"Aw, has the wolf turned back into the gentle police officer already?"

He froze for a second before pushing her back down to the bed and tugging her pants off.

"Not a chance!" He snarled, noticing that her underwear matched the bra. Both of their body temperatures started to rise as he shimmied them off.

Miwako clutched the sheets, preparing herself for what she knew he would do. Wataru gripped her hips to keep her in place before leaning in and tasting her.

Her eyes rolled back as he moved his tongue against her. She climaxed a moment after he slipped it inside. He kissed her gently as he waited for her to recover. It only took her a minute before she kissed back aggressively. Miwako wanted desperately to turn the tables; so far he was dominating, and she, as his superior, could not allow that.

She was shocked when he refused to let her flip him on his back. She tried to push him up again and only succeeded in making him laugh.

"Do you want me to take your pants off or not?" She threatened.

"But then I won't have a tail." He said reasonably.

"I haven't had a tail for a while now Wataru." Miwako pointed out.

"Hey!" She called as he sprang off the bed and took them off him self.

"Don't you dare!" She barked as he moved to remove his boxers. Acting quickly, Miwako jumped off the bed and swatted his hands away. Before he could do anything, she pulled them down herself and pushed him on the bed. She pounced on him a second time and glared down at him.

"Bad dog!" She growled. He mock-whimpered, only a little unsure if she was actually angry with him.

"Wuff! Are you going to punish me?" He asked excitedly, sticking his tongue out.

She didn't respond, instead she pressed her lips to his and kissed him viscously. She kissed his jaw, neck, and collar bone before leaving a wet trail down his torso. A low moan escaped his throat when she took him in her mouth and sucked him gently.

"Yeah, like that." He moaned almost submissively. Miwako loved the feel of his hard length in her mouth. She felt more in control as she rewarded his moaning with more sucking. She fought fire with fire, matching his wolfish love with her own.

After all, an unarmed officer is no match for a wolf.

Deciding to be merciful, she released him and moved to kiss his lips. They kissed each other passionately, wanting it to last forever.

Before she could stop him, he flipped her on her stomach and pinned her to the mattress. He leaned over her and bit gently into her shoulder. He scraped his teeth gently against her back, the love-biting earning him a content sigh from his partner. He slipped his arms underneath her and lifted her off the bed, pressing her back into his chest.

Miwako's damp hair clung to her face as he held her tightly and nuzzled his face against her back. She could feel his heated breath on her skin.

"Miwako…" He growled low in his throat, sounding every bit like a wolf in heat.

His powerful arms wrapped more tightly around her to better support her body. He felt every bit as animalistic as his costumed suggested as he pushed into her from behind.

Miwako no longer felt any desire to lead, she didn't mind if he had complete dominance over her.

He let her down to the mattress and she turned on her back as he came down to kiss her lips. She kissed him back, enjoying the weight of his naked body on hers. She moved her hands to his back, his skin was damp with sweat. His own hands tangled in her black hair. Wataru was careful not to remove the fake ears embedded in her silky locks.

When he broke the kiss for air she licked at his nose.

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice a seductive whisper.

"You! Please…take me Wataru."

Her response set him on fire; it felt so good to hear her say it.

"I love you Miwa." He said with all the seriousness he felt.

"Oh yeah? Prove it, wolf-boy." She teased, knowing what it would do to him.

After cradling her head in one hand and placing the other on her thing, he slowly lowered himself into her.

He started moving very slowly, careful not to harm her. Miwako gasped in ecstasy as she moved her hips up to meet his thrusts. She dug her fingers into his back, unintentionally clawing him when their pace quickened.

His face was buried in her neck. She rubbed her cheek against his hair repeatedly. She felt so hot as she gasped desperately for air while trying to call his name. They came at the same time.

Miwako barely managed to moan his name before passing out from the intense pleasure. She opened her eyes a moment later and found herself looking up at a very concerned Wataru.

"Miwako! Are you alright!?" He asked desperately. Miwako noticed she was cradled in his arms.

"Wha-?" She tried to speak but couldn't seem to form words. Her head was spinning with confusion, she felt dazed. She let her self lean against him so she wouldn't faint again.

Slowly, it all came back to her and she smiled up at her fiancé.

"Good dog, you literally fucked me senseless." She pressed herself to him and pet his head as all the color drained from his face.

"Oh god…" he sighed as he pulled the fake ears out of his hair. He considered it a miracle that they had even stayed in. He nearly jumped when she sat up and pulled her own wolf-ears out.

"Happy Halloween Wataru." Miwako said kissing him.

"You too Miwako." He said shaking his head.

Wataru gladly complied when his future wife pulled him on top of her again.

"_I wonder what we'll be next year?"_

* * *

^////^

Oh yeah, I officially have no limits! Takagi and Satou are the best! Take that, main pairings! LMFAO, joking!

Seriously though, wolf-boy Takagi-kun…Arrrooooo! Solid.

Review if you want! I was so tempted to title this story 'Wolf Sex', but then I didn't (Yes, I am laughing hysterically right now.)

Also! Introducing the new Satou/Takagi C2 community! **The Metropolitan Police Love Stories**! Managed by the lovely Miaka Kiri-sama and staffed by yours truly! I can't post the link here for some reason so just head to either of our profiles and look at the communities tab! If you feel that either Miaka-sama or I have missed a story deserving of inclusion in the community than just PM either of us.

**Satou/Takagi FOREVER!!!**


End file.
